User blog:Langesam1234/Call Number Three (Episode)
Call Number Three is the fifth Episode of The Matrix. It is the fifth episode of Season 1. Plot * Cohen goes to a tennis next door. At the tennis next door Cohen goes inside. A tennis coach named Jenkins (Skip Hinnant) who is led by the SWAT team. Cohen rescues Connor, Claudia and The Oracle. He rescues them and then escorts them to safety. They drive away and then Cohen fights. A group of SWAT arrive and then Cohen shoots and kills them. Cohen finds out that Jenkins left the gym. Jenkins fights Cohen and then Cohen shoots and kills Jenkins. Cohen leaves Jenkins on the ground dead. Cohen returns to his car. Cohen drives and then goes to eat. Cohen has big traffic And then he travels 35 miles to the restaurant. At lunch Cohen talks with Connor, Claudia and The Oracle in order to discuss what is going on. Cohen tells them be good. Cohen gets food from a waitress named Angelique (Amber Heard) and a waiter named Paul (John Zurhellen) who is talking and then he orders food. * Cohen returns back to his seat. Cohen tells Connor, Claudia and The Oracle that lunch is ready and then they eat lunch and then finishes it. They walk outside. At the restaurant Jeffrey and Danny arrives and then Cohen, Connor, Claudia and The Oracle tells Jeffrey and Danny that they should be guilty enough. They tell them not to do anything that is not suitable and then they make sure that something does not do bad things The way they are doing it. Cohen goes to his house. At Cohen's house Cohen knows that Jeffrey and Danny got inside. Jeffrey and Danny tells Cohen not to do anything until told. Connor tells them okay. Connor fights Danny and Jeffrey and then Danny fights more and then Connor has a group of serial killers and then Cohen shoots and kills the serial killers. Cohen escapes and then he makes Danny get ignored And ignorant. Cohen says that is right. Cohen meets a operator named Al (Gary Clarke) who was going to help Cohen. Cohen tells Al it's a good day to be here. Cohen and Al meets The The Priestess (Debi Gordon) and Spoon Boy (Rowan Witt) who are going to talk into the conversation says the words clearly. Cohen tells them to have a nice day out. * Cohen goes to the fort. At the fort Cohen stops at the fort. Jeffrey and Danny arrives with a group of SWAT team and then Cohen kills the SWAT team. Cohen leaves and gets away from Jeffrey and Danny's area. Cohen returns to his car instead of killing Danny and Jeffrey. Cohen drives to get to Connor quickly. Cohen tells Connor that Jeffrey and Danny are going to attack. Danny and Jeffrey beats up Cohen and Connor and then the police arrive and then Danny and Jeffrey are arrested by the police. Cohen tells Connor you okay. Connor tells Cohen I'm fine. Cohen and Connor meets Claudia, The Oracle and Al. The Oracle, Claudia and Al tells Cohen and Connor it's a good day to get something with you. They say yes. They tell them see you later. * Cohen says yeah right Connor. Connor tells Cohen you were correct. Cohen tells Connor see you later. Connor tells Claudia good day to see you. Claudia tells Cohen that I am very glad your back. Cohen says I was correct. Cohen tells Al it's good to spend more time. Al tells Cohen yes. Cohen tells Al I was very correct. Deaths * SWAT - Killed for criminal activity. * Jenkins - Killed for Criminal assignments. * Serial Killers - Killed for tax invasion. * SWAT - Killed for trying to murder Cohen. Arrests * Jeffrey - Arrested for beating up Cohen * Danny - Arrested for beating up Connor.